


Home Remedy

by Lindenharp



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate being sick".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/gifts).



> A gift for Canaan in the 2013 Fandom Stocking. Beta by the always-fabulous Wendymr.

“I hate being sick.” Rose coughs and her throat burns. She hasn't even got an exotic alien disease, just the flu.

"Try to relax," Jack urges, massaging her back.

“Drink this.” The Doctor holds a mug to her lips. The steaming liquid soothes her throat. She shivers.

“Bedtime.” The Doctor's strong hands carry her across the room. Jack pulls the pink duvet over her.

“Stay with me?”

They climb carefully into bed, one on each side. She breathes in the mingled scents of leather and Jack's unique spice. They smell like comfort, like home.

It’s not _completely_ terrible, being sick.


End file.
